kamenriderbladefandomcom-20200213-history
Natsumi Miwa
was , a Rider who appeared exclusively in Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace. History In the movie, she is the replacement of Kamen Rider Chalice for the team's long range fighter. Miwa originally applied as an office worker, but was berated by the boss. As a result, she knocked him out after having enough of his words. She was handpicked, along with Shin Magaki (Kamen Rider Lance), by Shimura Junichi (Kamen Rider Glaive) to become the New Generation Riders for BOARD to capture the Undead released by the Albino Joker. She is armed with the L'arc Rouzer, a crossbow. Her weapon is based on the Garren Rouser and the Chalice Arrow. Her primary finisher is Ray Bullet, a supercharged energy arrow. Upon Kenzaki and Mutsuki regaining their respective belts as Blade and Leangle, Miwa and Magaki have grown jealous against them. Attempting to gain more power, obtains the King Category Club card from the dying Shin Magaki, and later she steals the remaining King Category cards from Junichi, until she was killed by the Albino Joker, who is actually Junichi Shimura in shadow, leaving the Four card in her hand. Kamen Rider Larc Ace Form Larc transforms using a copy of the Change Kerberos Rouze Card in conjunction with the Larc Buckle, which utilizes the Open Up system from Leangle. Her long-range abilities make her the replacement of Chalice. Larc's Deck comprises of two artificial cards that were developed after the Albino Joker released half of the 53 Undead, which includes the Beetle and Spider Undeads. Developed by B.O.A.R.D.'s new chief, Sakuya Tachibana, with the help of Junichi Shimura, for the next generation Kamen Riders to compensate for the absence of Blade, Leangle and Chalice. Appearances: New Generation, Missing Ace. Equipment Device *Larc Buckle: Transformation belt *Rouze Cards: Allow Larc to attack, depending on which card is used Larc Deck *'Change Keroberos (Red)': Henshin Card; unlike the other Change cards, it is artificial. *'Mighty Ray': Her attack card, initiates Ray Bullet, which is the equivalent of Kamen Rider Garren's Category 2, Bullet Armadillo and the Chalice Arrow; but has the power of Garren's Burning Shot. Weapon *Larc Rouzer: Larc's personal weapon Behind the scenes Portrayal Natsumi Miwa is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Larc, her Suit Actor was . Notes *Natsumi is the second official female Rider in the Kamen Rider Franchise. *Larc suffered the same fate as her Female Rider predecessors (Tackle & Femme) and died. **Incidentally, the Rouze Card she holds in her hand after her death is the 4 of Spades Tackle. **Ironically, her counterpart in Kamen Rider Decade, Haruka Miwa, survives the events of the World of Diend two-parter, in fact all three of the Ace Riders in Decade survive while the originals in Missing Ace all died. *Sometimes, Natsumi's Rider alias is spelled as Lark (due to the kana used) or'' L'arc'' (due to her name coming from a French term). **"L'Arc" is French for "the bow". Appearances * Kamen Rider Blade **''Kamen Rider Blade: New Generation'' **''Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace'' See also *Haruka Miwa - Alternative counterpart in the world of Diend ,in Kamen Rider Decade Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Blade Category:Blade Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Card Riders Category:Deceased Category:Blade Characters Category:Antiheroes